Misunderstandings
by Roselina4389
Summary: Snape hates Harry Potter. Harry Potter hates Snape. But one Occlumency lesson, the truth is revealed and a certain Albus Dumbledore is reckoned with. The old man has several secrets that neither Snape nor Harry knew-and it turns out that the two of them will have be spending more time with each other than they would have liked. Warning: mild CP. Twisty father/son.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Can I tempt you to read this A/N?

Yay! Ok so...This is just a beginning chapter. No angst, nothing but plot development. I didn't want the semi-climax to come too quickly. The important stuff happen in the next chapter :) I'm going to post chapters super fast. In fact, if you're lucky, the second one might already be written by now.

So, this is my new story: _MISUNDERSTANDINGS_

You must have read all those classic Snape-is-Harry's-biological-father stories, right? Well. Not saying Snape IS Harry's bio father here, but this is a type of...twisty Snape-mentors-Harry story. Hope you like! Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be better, honestly. Oh! This may contain a little **corporal punishment **in MILD DOSES. Mild isn't too scary, is it? But not until later chapters.

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***One***

Severus Snape's life was not one to be desired. Spying, putting oneself at constant risk, teaching incompetent students, marking and grading tests and exams, doing errands for Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, keeping an eye on the Boy-Who-Lived...

Yep, one wouldn't call such a lifestyle too ideal. No one cared how hard he worked, they just wanted results. In fact, besides "Good lad, Severus!" and a few lemon drops from Dumbledore, and "Well done, Severus," and sitting at the immediate right of the table from the Dark Lord, he really didn't get much gratitude at all.

All his troubles could be traced down to Harry Bloody Potter and seeing him almost everyday wasn't helping this grudge-esspecially after he remembered nearly everyday that he was the son of James Potter and his love, Lily.

In a nutshell, Snape was pissed off at everyone today and was _not _looking forward to Occlumency with Potter.

It was a rainy Monday. Snape's quarters were down in the dungeons, where his Slytherins slept. As he sighed and pulled on his black boots, he noticed the time.

He was going to be late for the lessons if he did not hurry. Snape grumbled as he buttoned up his long, black coat. Potter was an idiot. He was incompetent and useless. Lesson after lesson, the boy just kept getting worse. Why Dumbledore had to choose _him_ of all people to waste evenings and teach that infuriating boy, Snape did not know.

It was right after classes, when both of them were free. Snape walked out of his quarters and briskly walked to his office. He reached there in a short while and closed the door, eyeing the pensieve sitting on his desk.

It was rather uncomfortable putting all of his more..._unpleasant _thoughts into the pensieve. He had to think about them and then he had to watch them swirl around in the bowl, haunting images which would remain with him forever, no matter they were removed from his mind now.

Snape began to take out his thoughts, one by one, even though Harry hadn't arrived yet.

When he was almost done, he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," Snape drawled, irritably. The door opened. He heard the light steps of Harry entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Snape placed the last of his memories into the pensieve and turned around to face the boy.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked, taking out his wand.

"Uh...yeah," Potter muttered. Ignoring the informal and impertinent way in which the boy spoke in, Snape suddenly realized that he was lying.

One did not have to be a Legilimens to see that, not with Potter's reluctance to meet his eyes and his fumbling hands.

"Oh?" Snape tried to conceal his anger. "We'll see about that soon enough. _Legilimens!"_

He watched Harry's memories, one by one, each one more humiliating than the last. But he didn't want to mock the boy. He had done that in the first lesson, and then he had realized his mistake. He knew how tormenting memories could be. But he couldn't help curling his lip when he eventually drew out of Potter's mind, examining the boy panting on all fours, on the dungeon floor.

"Get up," he snapped. "We will try again."

No progress whatsoever. Stupid boy.

Harry's eyes showed fear and anger, but it didn't soften him up in the least.

**XXMXX**

Harry was breathing heavily as he turned the corner, fresh from another torturous Occlumency lesson. How could Snape have seen him being pushed around like that, without a bat of an eye? He must _really_ hate him...

Harry could still see Uncle Vernon advancing upon him...but luckily Snape hadn't seen what had happened after that. He couldn't have been able to live it down if he had. Because the memory included a belt, lots of begging and profanity.

Harry James Potter never understood what was so special about him-sometimes he wondered if people would look at him twice if he didn't have a red lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. It seemed unlikely.

It was good that he had Hermione and Ron to confide in...

When Harry entered the common room, looking like a wreck, Hermione rushed towards him at once, looking worried. "Harry! What's wrong?"

"Snape didn't hurt you too much, did he?" Ron asked, seriously. He followed Hermione and stared at Harry with concern.

"I'm fine." Harry didn't really want to indulge into how much he hated the lessons. If only he had some more cool memories instead of embarrassing and painful ones...maybe the lessons would actually be _enjoyable,_ then..."Honestly,"

Hermione and Ron gave him a skeptic look.

"_Honestly_," Harry said again. "I'm just a bit tired."

"I still think Snape's trying to soften you up," Ron muttered, darkly.

"Oh, not that rubbish again!" Hermione looked furious.

"You never know!" Ron shot back, flushing.

Okay, maybe having friends who argued all the time was _not_ a very good thing.

Harry gave the two of them a tired look and sighed heavily. Why wouldn't they give it a rest?

**XXMXX**

Snape's thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly headed noises outside the classroom's doors. He swept to the dungeon door and opened it. All the talking ceased nearly at once.

"In," The man sneered at everyone, stepping back to allow them room to pass. He saw Potter's dark mop of hair pass under his nose and he grimaced.

He walked to his desk. "Settle down. I don't want anyone to talk. Take out your parchments and quills-I have some points for you to copy down." Snape drawled, looking irritated. He waited for the students to comply, impatiently.

He watched Potter as unloaded his bag onto the table just like the disrespectful, messy brat that he was. Potter took out a parchment and a quill and then leant sideways to whisper something into Weasley's ear.

Snape's face contorted. He was _just_ like his father, always whispering to his faithful mates, _even_ when he had specifically ordered no one to talk. "Five points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape snarled. "If I see you talking again it'll be more,"

Harry glared at him. But he raised an eye-brow in challenge and turned towards the blackboard. He flicked his wand so instructions could be written and copied down.

**XXMXX**

"I'm sorr...sorr...rry, Pruh...Pruhfessor..." Neville Longbottom was blabbering.

"You _stupid_ boy, can you not _read_?" Snape felt exasperated. This was turning into more than he could handle. "Detention at my office tonight, eight o' clock. This is the sixth cauldron you've burnt, Longbottom. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindors groaned softly.

"Has anyone here been splashed by the Potion?" Snape snapped, dourly.

Some people shook their heads.

"Good. Apparently I was wrong that Longbottom's incompetency could get any worse,"

Some Slytherins sniggered. Neville turned a blotchy red.

Harry glared at him again. He was clenching his fists.

But Snape ignored this gesture. Though he would have liked to take a few more points from Gryffindor for it.

"Get back to work." Snape snapped at everyone. "And you, Longbottom, you stay where you are before you inevitably kill someone,"

The laughs of the Slytherins were so overwhelming that Harry suddenly burst out: "Stop it!"

Everyone turned to look at him, even Ron and Hermione.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Potter?" Snape asked malevolently, his voice indicating his displeasure.

"Stop bullying him! He tries," Harry shot at the Professor, hatred bubbling in his chest.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor along with a detention tomorrow night. Do you have anything else to say, Potter?" Snape raised his eye-brows.

"Taking points from me won't hide the truth!" Harry had never done this before, and it felt wonderful to vent out his rage on the man who had made his life hell for more than four years.

Snape was staring at him calmly. That did not look as if it would bode well.

"Get out of my class, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his voice quiet.

Harry stared. "Wha-?"

"I asked you to leave my class," Snape repeated. "And until you've learnt respect don't expect me to let you back,"

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Go!" Snape shouted and Harry jumped and suddenly got to his feet.

He looked shocked and Snape could see the startled look in his green eyes. But the next second it was replaced by anger and Potter stormed out of his classroom, bag slung over his shoulder and a hideous look aimed over his back.

**XXMXX**

"I can't believe he sent you out," Ron hissed to Harry at lunch. "He obviously can't stand the truth, can he?"

"He's a nutter," Harry scowled and Ron nodded in agreement.

"That was rather brash of you," Hermione said, disapprovingly. "Snape doesn't usually send students out of class, does he?"

"Who cares?" Harry muttered. "It's not like I missed anything important,"

"You did, actually." Hermione looked indignant. "I think you'd better apologize to Snape, Harry."

"What?" Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Just so I can sit back in that stupid dungeon?" Harry demanded.

"No," Hermione said, patiently. "So that he can also teach you Occlumency. If he gets angry, he may stop the lessons,"

"He can't stop doing that-won't Dumbledore say anything?" Ron asked.

"_I_ don't know," Hermione said. "I just think that's it's better not to anger him. He's still a teacher,"

Harry wished that she'd just put a sock in it. He didn't need to apologize to Snape. It was Snape's fault, anyway.

**XXMXX**

"...Incompetent, arrogant, absolutely useless," Snape was saying harshly.

Dumbledore sighed and didn't say anything.

"He disrespects me in class. Detentions have no effect whatsoever on him. He is stubbornly rude," Snape was continuing. "I had to send him away today. He shouted at me in front of the w-"

"Severus, I am sure he was provoked." Dumbledore said, quietly.

Snape stopped. "What are you implying?" He demanded.

"Surely the boy had a reason to-"

"I was simply reprimanding that Longbottom boy. He blew up _another_ potion and damaged school property. Potter had no reason to interfere."

"Severus, you must be more understanding. Neville's parent's-"

"I am aware of it," Snape didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. "But pitying him will not solve anything."

Dumbledore unwrapped another lemon candy. "Perhaps not, but we must be understanding all the same. Especially Harry. He has had a difficult past."

Snape spluttered. "_Difficult_? He lives a comfortable life at his relatives and has several followers and fans, who dote on him because of his undeserved fame. No, do not interrupt me, it is true! I have had enough of that boy and I will not hesitate to discipline him if he pushes me."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Calm down, Severus. We really have wandered from the main topic. Now, I wanted to know about Lord Voldemort's latest scheme."

"Nothing important, really. He is still getting used to his body, summoning Death Eaters, handing out punishments. He intends to...possess the boy in some way, lead him into his trap or use him to do...specific tasks."

"Like killing me?" Dumbledore suggested, calmly.

Snape flinched slightly. "It is possible. In fact, the connection between their minds is growing-unless Potter masters Occlumency he will be forced to see things which could or could not be true."

"You are teaching him, aren't you?" Dumbledore was staring down at the table, looking concerned but calm. "Giving your best? You know how important it is that he learns,"

"I am doing all I can," Snape said. "It is the boy who refuses to cooperate. In fact, he has hardly made any significant progress at all."

"You must keep trying, Severus," Dumbledore said, a little urgently. "We cannot have Harry imposing danger on himself or anyone else unknowingly,"

Snape didn't reply for a few seconds. Then he sighed, "I will do my best. I give you my word,"

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Severus,"

Snape nodded at him. An invisible understanding seemed to pass through them.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter is better than the last. Please review!

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***Two***

Harry wasn't sure if he ought to go to Occlumency or not. Would Snape let him in or would he tell him to take a hike? As he pulled a comb through his hair, Harry wondered what had made Snape loose his temper like that yesterday.

Harry had expected a detention, some points taken, but _not_ an order to never come back to Potions class again. Harry didn't know if it was 'impertinent' to _actually_ not come, but he _did_ know that whatever the case was, he had to confirm things with Snape.

But one thing was for sure-he wasn't apologizing.

Harry walked down to the dungeons. When he reached Snape's office door, he hesitated. Gulping, he knocked softly. At first, there was no answer. Harry shifted from foot to foot, wondering if he ought to go back.

But then, a familiar, sneering voice called out: "Come inside,"

Harry opened the door shakily, entering the room. The stone pensieve sat on the desk, as usual. Snape was folding his arms, his back towards it. Harry realised that the man was glaring down at him, and he suddenly felt nervous.

"Before we begin, I am sure you have something to say to me, Potter?" Snape enquired. Harry hated his voice-how it was so low and suave and seductive, something which Snape _wasn't_. The man's voice made him shiver sometimes, but with him so close Harry felt even more jittery.

"No," he said, bluntly. "I have nothing to say, sir,"

Snape looked affronted, angry. Harry was sure that he was in for it now but then Snape went on: "Nothing? Even after what happened at your last potions class, Potter?"

"No." Harry said, bravely. His pulse quickened as Snape's voice dropped an octave, the anger ill-disguised: "No? You don't think you may owe me an apology? Are you that arrogant, Potter? Do you have such a high opinion of yourself? _Just_ like your father," he spat the last sentence.

"Don't you say a word against my father!" Harry snapped. "He was a great man!"

"Just because you've been listening to false tales of his heroics-"

"He _was_ brave-he gave his life for me, alright? I'd like it if you just stopped insulting him for once. He's dead, isn't that enough for you?" Harry demanded.

Snape grabbed him by the collar. Harry knew that teachers weren't really allowed to physically hurt a student and that Snape was holding back the urge to beat him into a pulp.

"You _insolent_ boy, how _dare_ you?" Snape hissed. "You have no remorse whatsoever! If You think you'll be getting off lightly just because you're the famous Boy-Who-Lived then you are wrong-I've had it with your disrespect," Snape pushed him away and Harry glared back at him.

"You are nothing but a _useless_ child who doesn't know his worth-you may have been coddled at home but-"

"I was never 'coddled' at home, Professor," Harry said, quietly. "My aunt and uncle hate me,"

There was a stiff silence. Harry could see that Snape was looking for something to say, could see that the man didn't believe him at all.

"They hurt me in ways you can't imagine!" Harry's temper was flaring. "They hated me! They never wanted me-I always had to do chores and work. I slept in a _broom cupboard_ before I got my Hogwarts letter. They beat me!"

Harry didn't know that his hands were shaking and that his face was white with fury. He felt like crying in rage but he held back the urge. He hadn't meant to tell Snape all this, to be made fun of. But he couldn't stop. His breathing was in harsh rasps.

"You don't know anything about me-I'm just famous because of something I didn't mean to do! I never _asked_ to be famous, did I? I'm _not_ arrogant, and it's pathetic of you to hate me because of my father!"

Snape was staring at him and Harry suddenly felt increasingly awkward. There was a small, oppressive silence and then Snape said, in a quiet voice: "Do you take me for a fool, Potter? You expect me to believe that your relatives beat and mistreat you?"

"You've seen some of the memories, you know it's true!" Harry snarled. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

Snape glared at him. "I have seen nothing like that whatsoever. Hold your insolent tongue or I will shut your mouth for you,"

Harry felt overwhelmed by rage. "It is true! It is! I hate you-I don't _care_ if you don't believe me." Harry suddenly pulled back his sleeve and showed Snape a fading bruise. "See-it's still not gone. But you don't care, do you? You probably feel good that the Boy Who Lived's getting put down a peg or two,"

Snape was utterly silent, his dark eyes glued to the bruise. He seemed to be calculating something in his head.

"Have you got any more bruises like that?" He asked, silkily.

Harry blinked, confused. "Why do you care?"

"Answer me." Snape's voice was like steel.

"Yeah, 'course I do, I stay with them all summer," Harry was feeling helpless now, nearly on the verge of tears. "And I don't need you to laugh at me, I know it's pathetic,"

"I wasn't going to laugh at you, Potter," Snape said, slightly defensively. "If you are telling the truth...why did you not inform Professor Dumbledore? I believe he is the one insists that you stay there?"

"I tried. In my first and second year. But then I gave up. He always changed the subject, brought up my mum's sacrifice." Harry said, glaring at the floor. "I'm fine, alright?"

"You don't _seem_ very fine, Potter," Snape eyed his stance. "Maybe we should continue this lesson next week," The reference to Lily was a jolt to him.

Harry bit his lip. What had he _done_? How could he have blurted all of his secrets to Snape?

"Potter?"

Harry looked up at him, green eyes full of bewilderment and shock. "Are-are you sure, sir?" He asked, his voice betraying his distrust and confusion. Why was Snape being suddenly kind to him?

"Yes, Potter, come back next week," Snape said, dismissively. "When you aren't an emotional wreck. Occlumency requires a passive stance, as you very well know by now."

"Oh. Okay, then," Harry bemusedly went to the door, turning the cold handle. He turned around and suddenly remembered.

"Sir? Am I allowed to come back to Potions class? You said that I wasn't to come and I wasn't sure if..." He trailed off, rather lamely. Harry felt his cheeks burn as he remembered their recent conversation. _How_ could he have told Snape about his beatings?

Snape considered, staring at him. "I want an apology," he said, coldly, though some of the ice had vanished from his voice and he looked rather worriedly at Harry.

Anger boiled in Harry again.

_Just say it, get it over with_, a voice in his mind advised him.

_But Snape doesn't deserve it! _Another voice said.

Harry chose his words carefully..."I'm sorry for disrespecting you sir," He said, finally. "But _not_ for feeling angry. Neville doesn't deserve to be treated like that,"

Snape glowered at him. He had hardly done anything to the Longbottom boy! The way the Gryffindors reacted at every little thing!

"Get out," he ground out and he was glad to see Potter scarper.

XXXXX

_Why_ had he told Snape all of that? _Why_? Snape would do something awful. He would let it slip to all of his Slytherins! He would tell the Daily Prophet!

Feeling miserable, Harry rushed to his dorm and closed the curtains around his bed. He didn't want any company. He just wanted to moan about life for a while.

Snape hadn't looked as distasteful as he had anticipated, though. He even looked rather worried. Harry pushed these ridiculous thoughts away from his head.

Oh, what had he _done_? He was never going to live this down...

XXXXX

Snape didn't know what he felt as he stared at the floor, leaning against his desk. Maybe a bit of pity...Maybe even remorse for how he had groused at Potter. If the boy was telling the truth...then he had been mistaken about a lot of things. And that _bruise_...

Snape sighed deeply and made up his mind. He was going to have to talk to Dumbledore. So he made his way to the Headmaster's office, told the stone gargoyle the password and walked up the spiral steps.

"Severus," Dumbledore waved an arm towards a seat. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No," Snape said, as was his custom. He sat down and stared down at Dumbledore's desk. "I have a very important thing to tell you. I don't think you are aware of it,"

Dumbledore drummed his fingers together, humming. "Yes, Severus? If you look so sullen it must be important,"

Snape looked into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes and Dumbledore looked back into his jet-black ones.

"It's about-Potter...Potter says that...when Potter came to my office for his Occlumency lesson, he told me something in a fit of anger. He told me that he was abused at home." Snape stared at Dumbledore, hoping for some reaction.

Dumbledore looked blank and then heaved a great sigh. "I see,"

"You see?" Snape felt his temper rising. Did this old man not care that Lily's son was being abused?

"Yes, Harry once told me about it himself. Long ago, mind you. In his first year, I think. When I visited him in the Hospital Wing. I don't really think it is very severe. In fact, it is rather mild and petty by what Harry told me-"

"Not severe?" Snape snarled. "He showed me a bruise! And also hinted that there were more!"

"Severus, calm down, it's nothing to get so-"

"Get so _what_?" Snape demanded. "This was exactly your attitude when I told you what happened in _my_ residence. I told you to help, but you told me it was nothing to get so vexed about! Well it _was_! And so is this! He is Lily's son, and she did not die just so he could be treated like trash-"

"It seems to me that you care,"

"I do care," Snape said, coldly. "About his well-being and safety. And it is at high risk from what the boy just told me-"

"I cannot do anything because of the blood wards," Dumbledore said, rather firmly and finally. "I cannot remove Harry from his relative's care. Yes, I can write a letter or give Harry some advice as to how to cope with-"

"In other words, you don't care. You're only concerned about your precious war while your saviour suffers," Snape stood up. "I understand. Good day to you, Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore shot him a calculating look but did not reply.

Snape stormed out of the office, shocked at the mild and stony response. He had hoped that the bruise would soften the Headmaster, but in vain. Well, he wasn't standing for it. Under all that fluffy exterior, Dumbledore was a shrewd, manipulating, cold old man. If Dumbledore wasn't going to help Harry, he would find a way to himself.

XXXXX

_Your next Occlumency lesson is on Monday-Professor Snape_

Harry stared at the letter, his heart beating. He quickly put it into his pocket when Ron entered the dormitory room.

"You okay?" Ron asked, worriedly. "How was the lesson? Aren't you back kind of early?"

"I am. Snape asked me to come next week instead-on Monday," Harry explained. He shuddered as he remembered what he had told the man about the Dursleys.

"You coming to Potions class, then?"

"He made me apologise to him, so I guess I need to. I can't just skive off Potions class, can I?" Harry muttered.

"Good, you'd miss a lot." Ron said. "Come on downstairs. We're all doing our homework by the fire and Hermione's helping."

"I'm coming," Harry reassured his friend. He followed Ron down the stairs into the warm common room. Harry still felt hollow and miserable but he forced a smile on his face when he saw Hermione and all of his other friends.

XXXXX

When Monday arrived, everything was a blur for Harry. He couldn't concentrate on his lessons. He got in trouble in Charms for not paying attention. He messed up in Transfiguration. In Herbology, Ron elbowed him.

"What's up with you?" He hissed.

"Nothing, I'm just distracted, that's all," Harry said, defensively.

When the time for the lesson arrived, Harry got so flustered that he even forgot to comb his hair which was in a worse state than ever.

He reached Snape's office with a white face and slightly shaking hands. He knocked once at the door, took a deep breath, and then entered the room.

"Sit down, Potter," Snape said, in his way of greeting.

Harry sat down on a chair, nervously.

Snape sat too, behind his desk.

"Are you sure you are capable of Occluding your mind? You seem rather...anxious today." Snape sneered.

"I'm fine," Harry said, firmly.

"Very well. Today's lesson will be a little different. I will give you some time to clear your mind. When you think you are ready, you will tell me to intrude upon your defences. It is not very practical or useful, but it will be better if we start from something small."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, gratefully. He stood up and took out his wand. Snape stood too. "Clear your mind, close your eyes. You will tell me when you think you're ready,"

Harry tried his best to clear his mind, but that was so friggen _hard_. After a while, he finally hissed out: "Ready," and then he felt Snape pushing into his mind.

At first, Harry succeeded in pushing Snape away from certain memories. But then he lost control. A flicker of his uncle glaring at him. Another flicker of him cowering and pleading, only a little boy. Another flicker that broadcasted screams and pleading and sharp, whip-like hits...

"STOP IT!" Harry cried, falling to the floor. "Please, don't, don't, I'm sorry..." He didn't know he was sobbing until he felt the tears dampen his shirt.

Snape advanced towards him. "Potter?" He said, weakly.

The man attempted to pick him up, but Harry did his best to pull away. Nonetheless Snape righted him and summoned up a potion.

"Here, drink this," Snape pressed the vial to Harry's lips.

Harry drank. He drank like a man dying of thirst, even though he didn't know what the vial was. Poison?

He felt himself suddenly calming down and noticing the state in which he was in.

"Oh God!" He gasped at himself. Tears were streaked on his cheeks and his hair was more rumpled up than ever.

"Are you alright?" Snape's voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Harry said weakly, tears still coursing down his red cheeks. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry," he felt more tears building up. How embarrassing for Snape to see him like that!

"I think that memory startled you,"

Harry made a sharp, gasping sound. He looked like he would fall but he didn't. "I tried to block you but I couldn't!"

"It seems that this is a serious matter, Potter. Your relatives must have done something serious for such an effect..." Snape gestured imperceptibly at Harry's tear-stained face.

"I know it's really pathetic and stupid of me, alright?" Harry backed away. "I don't want your-I don't _need_ your-..." Harry broke down again. One more tear escaped.

"Potter, calm down," Snape said, cuttingly. "Fix yourself. We're going to the Headmaster,"

Harry stared. "What?"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Why are Harry's glasses blurry? What's up with him? Are these some adolescent changes or is this something more? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are treasured as usual.

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***Three***

"You heard me, Potter," Snape said.

"I don't want to go," Harry replied, blinking at Snape dumbly. "You can't make me,"

"Yes, I can. Don't reduce me to brute force, Potter," Snape threatened.

"Dumbledore doesn't even want to talk to me! He ignores me. I won't go to him and that's final,"

"Are you disobeying a Professor?" Snape demanded.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said, insolently. He walked to the office door, opened it and hurriedly went out before Snape could kill him. That git couldn't make him go. Harry would rather that he kept his nose in his own businesses. Feeling extremely humiliated and flustered, Harry went back to his dorm, trying to clean his tearful face. Oh God! He had _cried_.

Meanwhile, Snape glared at the office door. He would punish the boy for it later. For now, he had to talk to Dumbledore. This was much more serious that he had thought. The memory had been awful. In fact, it had reduced the Boy-Who-Lived to tears.

XXXXX

"...You can't ignore me now, can you?" Snape was saying. "Not after he collapsed,"

"No, I don't think I can," Dumbledore sighed.

The man was always sighing around him! Snape thought, angrily.

"He is a lot like you," Dumbledore said, as if it was an afterthought. "I realize that..."

"Excuse me?" Snape demanded. "How can he be like me?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Perhaps...?"

"You are making no sense!"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. He said softly, evidently to himself. "I don't think it would bode very well."

"Dumbledore I-"

"I think you should resume the Occlumency lessons, except avoid those certain memories," Dumbledore said. "It will be better for both of you."

"I refuse," Snape said, immediately. "I won't teach him until you do something about those relatives of his."

"Severus-"

"How dare you sit there, all calm, while your precious saviour is getting beaten up. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Calm down, let us talk this over-"

But Snape had already left the office, only the sound of the tips of his boots walking down the steps audible.

XXXXX

Harry was still snuffling into his pillow when Neville spotted him.

"You okay, Harry? Do you have a cold?" Neville looked scared.

"'M fine," Harry's voice was muffled. He sat up, rubbing at his sore eyes. He couldn't see very well, his glasses were much too blurry. He took them off and started to clean them. He put them back on but they still seemed oddly blurry. What?

"Do you want me to get you something?" Neville asked, still hovering near his bed. "I could if you want. You seem to be upset, maybe I should just leave you alone-?"

"Calm down, Neville. I'm fine, honestly." Harry said, squinting. He tried to wipe his glasses clean again.

Neville looked ever so slightly hurt but he said, cheerily: "That's good, Harry. Anyway, I'll be in the common room if you need me." He gestured his head towards a book in his hands. "Just came to get this!"

"Oh, okay," Harry watched him go downstairs a little disappointedly. Neville was a little childish, but nice most of the time.

He looked at the mirror on the wall and hurriedly smoothened his hair. They were much less messier than normal. In fact, they were nearly straight and a little darker. Harry looked at them puzzledly. Nothing stuck at the back of his head anymore and he felt suddenly scared. What had happened to his hair? Once again, he tried to clean his glasses but they still made him see blurry. He went downstairs with them to the common room.

Hermione was doing something on a parchment and she smiled when she saw him. "Harry?"

"Hey," Harry took a seat and sat down next to her. He handed her his glasses. "Could you try a cleaning spell on them? They see to be blurry,"

Hermione helpfully waved her wand at the round glasses and held them back to Harry.

Harry wore them and frowned. "Still blurry." He said. "Weird."

"Oh, Harry! Maybe your number's decreased!" Hermione said, brightly.

"My what?"

"You know, your number. Maybe it's decreased a bit. It might be blurry because of that." Hermione said. "When we go to Hogsmeade, there's an optic shop round the corner. You could go there,"

"Right. Well. What do I do know? The Hogsmeade trip's this weekend. And I've got four days till Saturday."

Before Hermione could answer, Ron came running up to them. He was breathing heavily. "Harry! It's Dumbledore! He wants to speak to you!"

A wave of shock froze Harry numb as comprehension and dismay fell upon him.

XXX

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Harry wasn't sure he liked the Headmaster much, esspecially after the old man had ignored him.

"Ah, sit Harry," Dumbledore was still not meeting his gaze, his eyes fixed at a point on his shoulder.

Harry sat and waited for the Headmaster to begin.

"Harry, Professor Snape-" Harry felt furious. How dare Snape tell Dumbledore everything! "-Has told me that perhaps you are feeling uncomfortable with the Occlumency lessons. Now, I must advise you to-"

"Excuse me sir," Harry said, sharply. "But why are you speaking to me now? I thought you were set on ignoring my existence? And how much did Snape tell you?"

"_Professor_ Sn-"

"Yeah, yeah, answer the question," Harry couldn't help feeling his temper rise.

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while.

"Harry, that is not important right now. What is important that-"

"Look, you can't just force me to..." Harry trailed off, suddenly squinting. He took off his glasses and blinked. Everything seemed eerily clear.

"Harry?"

"My-my glasses. They're really blurry, no matter what I do. And-and I can see..." Harry was suddenly very frightened. "I can see everything,"

Dumbledore looked calculating and then startled.

"Give them to me," he said. He used a spell on them and frowned. "They seem fine. Perhaps you should go to an optician Harry. You can get your number checked,"

"Oh," Harry said, dumbly.

Dumbledore suddenly looked scared. "You can see me, you say?"

"Yeah, I can. Weird, isn't it?"

"Quite." Was it his strange vision or did suddenly Dumbledore look pale and scared but was schooling his face into a calm mask?

"Well, as I was saying," Dumbledore handed him back the glasses. "You must continue the lessons. They are of utmost importance to you and everyone in the Wizarding Community-"

"But what did Snape tell you?" Harry asked.

"He was obscure," Dumbledore said carefully, not bothering to correct Harry's informality. "He only told me that you were getting extremely anxious during the lessons and perhaps I should talk to you,"

Harry relaxed. So Snape hadn't told Dumbledore everything? Well, that was a decent thing to do. Weird for Snape, but yeah, decent.

"Alright sir, but the lessons are too much hassle for me," Harry said. "I still don't get why I need them. Things just seem to get worse after them and-"

"Harry, it is of no need to know why you do or do not need them. You must take them anyhow and I order you to. Now, this conversation is over. I was simply trying to lighten you up. You can go now, Harry, your friends will be waiting."

Harry stared at Dumbledore and suddenly left without a word. His feelings were mixed, but the negative ones were overcoming the positive ones.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Reviews make me happy!

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***4***

Harry suffered during classes. Once, things got so bad that he actually took off his glasses and tried reading the board. Things were much clearer. But the situation was much blurrier.

Occlumency was usually on Thursday, but when Harry, rigid and tense, arrived at Snape's office, a magical note swept in front of him, stating that the man was busy at the moment and that he was to report on Monday evening instead. Harry didn't know if he was more relieved or annoyed.

Friday passed by in a blur of strange happenings. Harry's hair, much more manageable now, looked shiny and glossy and Hermione noticed.

"Wow Harry! Your hair's really looking good today," she said and then blushed. Ron looked annoyed.

"Yeah, but I don't really get why. They aren't _nearly_ as messy as they used to be," Harry said, not understanding her sudden embarrassment and wondering anew about his newly easy-to-manage hair.

"Oh, _do_ stop squinting!" Hermione said. "Just take off your glasses, Harry."

"I look weird," Harry said self-consciously.

"These round specs are weirder," Ron joked, plucking them off. He and Hermione stared at Harry.

"I look stupid, don't I?" Harry muttered.

"A little bereft." Hermione said, carefully. "But perhaps if we got used to it, you'd look fine,"

Harry blinked. He hadn't noticed before the prominent dimple on Hermione's cheek and when he snatched his glasses back it seemed to disappear in a blurry haze.

He couldn't wait to get his eyes checked. This was just getting confusing.

XXX

Harry was glad to note that, despite the change in his eyes, the colour was still intact. He loved having a piece of his mother on him and wouldn't change his eyes for the world. He dragged a hand through his hair and saw as they fell loosely over his face. He tensed. It should have gotten untidy, it should have stuck up at the back and looked as if he had just tumbled out of bed. It shouldn't have hung over his face like that, a silky mane.

Maybe it was his new shampoo? Harry shook his head. He'd been using the same shampoo for like, forever. Nothing like this had ever happened.

"Hey, will you keep staring at yourself or will you get a move on?" Ron demanded. "Hogsmeade trips only happen once in a while, you know!"

"Coming!" Harry quickly wore a scarf and he and Ron walked out of the common room together. They met Hermione at the entrance of the castle and the three of them walked out into the grounds.

Soon they reached Hogsmeade. Hermione suggested that they go to that optics shop first, but Ron declared that he was starving. So they made a visit to The Three Broomsticks and ordered some sandwiches and drinks.

"And fries," Ron said, smoothening his red hair when Madam Rosmerta looked at him. He blushed as she walked away with their orders.

"Did she notice me?" He asked. Hermione glared at him and Harry laughed.

They ate and talked. Harry found himself enjoying their company very much. Soon they were all full and were heading towards the optics shop.

"Shall we come in too?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said. "D'you think I should buy some new frames? They look pretty good..." He looked wistfully at a blue pair of glasses.

"Let's check your number first," Hermione advised. She suddenly held Harry back from a group of passing people. "Watch out, Harry!"

"Whoops," Harry took a swipe at his glasses again but they stayed resolutely blurry. Once they had entered the shop, the optics man took a special magical eye-test. He made Harry take off his glasses and peer at pictures on the wall.

"Do you see the broom?" He asked.

"Er, yeah," Harry peered at the projection from far away, a magical lense hovering in the air.

The man looked confused. "Clearly? Do you see the name of the broom, too?"

"Yeah,"

"What is it?"

"The Boomerang?" Harry read.

The man looked more confused than ever. "But sir-I have barely put a .5 lense! You don't need glasses at all!"

XXX

This stunning revelation did not wear off even when Hermione, Ron and Harry came back to the castle.

"Don't-don't need glasses..." Ron was shocked.

"How is that possible? What could have happened?" Harry was miserably confused.

"Maybe you got hit by a spell? A spell which healed you? Maybe you accidentally healed yourself? Maybe you drank a special potion?-" Ron began.

"Unlikely," Harry said.

"Well, it's certainly rather strange," Hermione said, perplexed. "Maybe that man got it wrong?"

"How else would I have been able to see that broom?" Harry demanded. "It's obvious-I don't need glasses!"

"Hey, don't take a swipe at us!" Ron retorted. "_We_ didn't do this to you!"

"I know that, I'm just trying to-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Hermione said, firmly. "Lets discuss this in the common room, not in the open air where anyone can hear us."

XXX

Snape sipped his coffee as he started grading his stack of essays. Dipping the quill into the pot of ink, he started on the corrections. He absolutely _hated_ checking essays. The only fun part was giving the essays their marks at the end-huge spiky Ds and Ps.

Ha! He had never gotten a D in his life. He wondered why the people who wrote these essays took school so unseriously. He was just trying to translate what somebody had written on his or her essay when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and put the quill aside and went to open the door. It was rather unusual for anyone to visit him in his quarters. At least _here_ he deserved some privacy.

When he opened the door, he saw Dumbledore. He scowled at the Headmaster but settled for a sarcastic greeting, "Oh, a pleasure Headmaster. What brings you here at this time?"

"We need to talk, Severus," Dumbledore said, disapprovingly.

"I am rather busy, perhaps another time?-"

"No. I want to talk to you now,"

Snape frowned at him. No choice, he let the Headmaster in. They sat on one of Snape's cream-coloured sofas, something he had gotten as a gift when he had first started teaching.

"Well, Dumbledore?" Snape motioned for the old man to start.

"It is about the Occlumency lessons, why haven't you started them again?"

Snape's temper flared. "Excuse me?"

"I am aware that you sent Harry back this Thursday,"

"I was busy," Snape said, stiffly. "Believe it or not, Dumbledore-I spy for two people, teach and grade and am a Head of House-I am busy."

"So busy that you couldn't-"

"I asked him to come on Monday," Snape said, stubbornly. "I don't see what the problem is."

"So you are resuming the lessons?"

"Yes, you _ordered_ me to, Headmater. How can I go against your will?" Snape's teeth were gritted.

"I do not like the animosity that is going on between us, Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "It is not like I do not care for Harry. It's just that the circtumstwnces are such-"

"Nothing will happen to the war if you give him a better home," Snape said, lightly. "But you know best, of course. My job was to inform you. Now I'd rather you go as I have a stack of essays I need to finish before tomorrow,"

Dumbledore sighed and got up. "Goodbye Severus,"

Snape didn't reply. He was much too angry to reply.

XXX

"Things are getting risky, the potion is wearing off," Dumbledore muttered to himself. Nearby, Fawkes squawked and ruffled his feathers.

Dumbledore's mind began forming a plan.

XXX

Harry decided to go without his glasses to classes so that everybody could get used to his face without them.

People stared and some Slytherins asked if someone had broken them. All Harry could do was say dumbly, "I don't need them anymore,"

Things were gratefully clearer, but he felt a strange sense of bareness-his nose had been used to the the little frames resting on it. Now he kept rubbing at his nose, trying to ease the ticklish bare feeling.

When he got to Potions class, he was suddenly nervous. Maybe he _should_ wear his glasses. He really didn't like Snape-The man was as nasty as ever to him but sometimes Harry thought that Snape had mellowed a bit in the sarcasm. Now Snape only picked on him if Harry did something and not simply because he was bored.

When Snape stared at the class, Harry saw the man do a double-take when he saw him but flick his wand to write instructions on the board before anyone else noticed his reaction.

Harry felt himself flushing in embarrassment. Did he look like a clown without glases? Would people EVER get used to him like that?

"You look perfectly handsome, Harry," Herione whispered when she saw Harry duck his head. "Dont worry,"

Ron was immediately stiff but he also reconsoled Harry and told him that he didn't look that bad.

"Hardly anyone's bothered," Ron said, encouragingly.

Snape, meanwhile, was thinking about it a lot.

What was Potter playing at, not wearing his stupid glasses? Potters were near-blind without their round glasses, weren't they?

The mystery was so huge that he forgot to properly insult the Gryffindors and wasted all his time thinking about Potter's sudden and strange appearance.

Harry was the first to leave when class was over. He hurriedly left his potion (which was supposed to simmer over the weekend) on his desk, and rushed to the door. Hermione and Ron left the classroom next. To their surprise, Dumbledore was standing in the dungeons, smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said, respectfully.

"Hermione," Dumbledore beamed. "Is Harry alright? Where are his glasses?"

"Oh, Professor, Harry just got his eyes checked on Saturday! The man there said that Harry didn't need glasses at all. It's very strange, isn't it?"

Dumbledore didn't hear the last sentence. He was much too shocked. No, no, no, no!

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the support everyone! I'm trying my best to improve my skills, so keeping reviewing your suggestions. And here's another chapter which includes a big plot twist!

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***Five***

Dumbledore felt like everything which he had worked for was breaking apart, crumbling into dust. He tried to appear nonchalant, but the way back to his office was a painful, furious journey.

Harry seemed to be going through odd changes-but _why_?

XXX

Harry hated Umbridge so much...she was an animal, an _animal_. He had had to endure a lesson with Professor Umbridge taunting half-breeds, indirectly referring to Lupin.

"Just because someone's a half-breed doesn't mean that they're evil!" Harry had shouted. "You can't just undermine everyone!" He resisted the urge to add, _look at your own self._

He had gotten another detention for that.

Now, several minutes after the class, Harry soothed his hand as he thought about the painful detention he would have to go through. He _couldn't_ go to that dentition, it would just make the condition of his hand worse.

Ron bellowed that he had to tell somebody but Harry still refused. He wasn't going to go down _that_ easily.

When Harry approached Snape's office for his Occlumency lesson that evening, he wore his glasses even though they made things blurry. He didn't want Snape to ask any awkward questions.

He knocked on the door and suddenly Snape opened it. Harry forced himself to look into those black eyes.

"Oh. So you came, Potter," Snape said, slowly. He gave Harry room to pass. Harry uncomfortably noticed that Snape was looking apprehensive.

This was more than Harry could bear.

"Er," Harry stumbled over his next words. "I'm-er-sorry for my-...well, outburst last lesson. I was acting stupid. But it won't happen again so-"

"You don't need to apologise for that," Snape said, matter-of-factly. "It was not your fault."

"Yeah, well, I know, but-"

"That's enough," Snape cut him off. "Stop rambling thoughtlessly for once and ready yourself,"

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, worriedly and unconsciously. Hurriedly, he tried to form some sort of resistance.

Snape half-heartedly raised his wand in his hand and then muttered: _"Legilimens,"_

Harry could suddenly see himself facing Voldemort in the graveyard, but he tried his best to stay calm. He could see Snape standing in front of him, blank and pale, and suddenly Harry felt himself sputtering, "Protego!", trying to protect himself.

It seemed that Snape had not anticipated this because the man was taken off-guard and Harry's mind was suddenly teeming with unfamiliar memories:

A tall, lanky-haired young man was taking the Dark Mark, a small boy with odd clothes was screaming at a group of a children who seemed to be bullying him, a teenager was scowling in his bedroom, while strange shouts came from outside the door...

And suddenly, he was pushed away so forcefully that he felt himself falling onto the floor, a sharp pain blossoming in his knees.

He gasped and looked up to see Snape looking furious, actually trembling.

"You impertinent, disrespectful..." The man's voice had a dangerous, furious edge.

"Sorry," Harry really meant it, but he was much too scared to make it sound too sincere. He quickly scrambled to his feet but Snape was looking too angry.

"Let's try again, Potter," The careful caution that Snape had adopted towards him seemed to have vanished and his teeth were gritted. "Since you are _so_ proud of your abilities-"

"I didn't mean to-"

"_Legilimens_!"

And Harry was forced to relive a memory of fighting with Ron and worrying about the Triwizard Tournament until he was agitatedly trying to block Snape out. But Snape drew out himself.

"Lazy, insolent! You never work hard enough!"

Harry resisted the urge to admit that he hadn't been ready and had blocked Snape the try before.

"Look, Professor," Harry's temper rose. "I know you're angry that I saw your memories but I never meant to, I just wanted to block y-"

"Oh, so you think I am shouting at you because of _that_? You haven't improved at all!" Snape snarled. "What is the use of me teaching you for so many weeks if you never improve?-"

"I'm trying!"

"I have told you to practise numerously," Snape said unrelently. "Now get out of my office and come back next week,"

Harry bit his tongue down on a retort and looking sullenly at the floor as he walked to the door.

He turned around once, upset that Snape hated him once more because of one, stupid thing which had happened. The man was not looking at him but was already back at his desk, apparently trying to break his quill on the paper.

The door shut softly but Snape thought he heard a depressed sigh.

XXX

Harry was definitely feeling pissed off at finishing whatever small, awkward understanding he and Snape had shared.

The man hadn't been very fair though-he hadn't _meant_ to peep in. The memories had been awkward, the teenager scowling as angry shouts sounded from outside the room, the small dark-haired child yelling at the surrounding children, wearing the strangest clothes Harry had ever seen, while the children looked surprised or appalled.

But worst of all had been when that young man had taken the Dark Mark. Harry couldn't push out the image of Snape, looking much younger than he did at the time, thrusting out his arm and allowing the Mark to be burned in so nonchalantly...

Harry shivered. Maybe Snape really was evil, really was a sadist...Why had Dumbledore given him a second chance then? Harry breathed out.

It didn't matter now. He had to trust Snape, no matter how unfathomable and unfair he was.

XXX

Harry had been feeling awful and sickly over the course of the next few days. Not only did his head hurt, but the scars on his hand throbbed and the blood shone.

Umbridge was a sadist, but Harry knew that he couldn't let her have the satisfaction of his pain. When leaving her office last night, Umbridge had asked him if he had learned his lesson. Harry had smiled sarcastically and said, "Yes ma'am. _Very_ well."

She had been affronted and he had fled before she could have taken any more points or assigned another detention.

But now he felt really weird. Harry used the wall for support. His hair was getting too long, he needed to have a haircut soon...Harry wondered why such a random thought had entered his mind. He felt dizzy and ill, as if he would puke any second.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "You look weak."

"I'm fine, I think I've just gotten a cold or something,"

"Did Umbridge do anything?"

"Nothing besides the usual," Harry muttered.

Ron looked concerned. "Hey, mate, why don't you go rest. You-you look really pale."

"Guys, I'm fine-" Harry argued but there was suddenly a swooping sensation in his body and the next thing he knew, he had fallen to his knees and was gasping wildly.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, but darkness consumed him before he could reply.

XXX

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore staring down at him with great concern.

Tears had clouded her vision and Dumbledore looked rather ill.

"Where am I?" He murmured, looking around the room. He was in the Hospital Wing.

"Should I-" Madam Pomfrey began.

"No," Dumbledore said it so firmly that even Harry was startled. "It is simply a...malfunction. Put the glamours back on."

"But how did-"

"Poppy, I insist you do as I say, please," Dumbledore said, coldly.

"Do what?" Harry asked, trying to sit up. He caught a glimpse of himself in a bottle of medicine and saw his bright green eyes reflecting back at him, his face looking oddly unfamiliar.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Harry felt his face contort.

"What did you-" he began to ask, anxiously.

"Ssh now, Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "You've had a shock, it seems. And-er-" She glanced at the Headmaster who sternly shook his head. "Well, you're fine now. You can get up."

Harry struggled to get up. He saw himself in the Hospital Wing mirror, noticing that he looked reasonably like himself, except that his glasses were missing.

"Here," As if she could read his thoughts, Madam Pomfrey handed Harry his round glasses.

"Er, thanks. Um-what happened?"

"It appears you fainted, Potter. I knew you weren't eating well enough-look at the size of you, I can see your ribs through your robes! You will be having a healthy diet from now on and if I catch you missing meals I will be forced to-"

"Yes, yes, Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore cut her off, exasperated. "I am sure that Harry will be more careful in the future."

"What happened to me? I couldnt have just fainted like that! What's going on?" Harry felt very nervous.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore exchanged furtive and worried looks.

"We will talk about this later, Harry. I advise you go to your common room-your friends wil be very worried, I am sure."

But Harry wanted answers. "We can talk now, Sir," He said, trying to sound polite but sounding impertinent all the same.

"Later, Harry," Dumbledore said, dismissively. "Now please go to your common room. I want to discuss something with Madam Pomfrey alone."

Harry glared, but knowing that it was useless to argue at the moment, left abruptly.

XXX

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked nervous.

Snape smirked slightly, standing at the doorway. "I want to talk, if you please, Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore looked anxious. "Later, Severus, I have an immense amount of work pending,"

"I'm sure it can wait, Dumbledore. I'm certain that you will want to discuss the matter too." Severus said, impatiently. He tried to take a seat but Dumbledore glared at him, which was a rather rare occurrence. Snape ws taken aback.

"Severus, we are very close friends, I am sure-but I am still Headmaster and I wish for you to come back at another time,"

Severus stood his ground. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Dumbledore sighed, irritably.

"I'm not leaving, not this time. What happened to him?"

"Pardon?"

"What happened to Potter? I want to know-I heard the rumours and apparantly he-"

"_Rumours_, Severus? That isn't how you operate, is it?-assumptions and far-fetched tales are beneath you."

"I know something happened!"

"What happened, Severus? I think you are taking it too seriously,"

"He dropped into unconsciousness, didn't he? _Didn't_ he?" Severus demanded. He took a seat. "He did, don't you deny it Dumbledore! I have asked the matron-I am sure you have details as to how-"

"I am busy," Dumbledore flushed, looking angry. "If you do not leave I am afraid that I will have to-"

"Apply force?" Snape sneered. "Please. I'm not leaving. I want an answer. Then I won't come back and disturb you."

"What is it that you want to know?" Dumbledore asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Why did he faint?"

"How am I supposed to know that, Severus?"

"Dumbledore, Poppy told me something happened to his features. I've noticed it lately, actually. His eyes are getting better, and his hair are not as repulsively untidy. He looks as if-"

"What did Poppy tell you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, anxiously.

"She told me that he looked different when they brought him into the infirmary, almost as if he had changed into someone else," Snape suddenly froze, frightened. Was Harry turning into some evil Dark Wizard-or-or-transforming into the Dark Lord, gaining his features?

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that all boundaries have been crossed. After this...incident, there is nothing left to hide anymore. It _cannot_ be hidden,"

"What?" Severus was perplexed. Was Potter _actually_ turning into Tom Riddle?

Dumbledore lifted sad blue eyes to meet Snape's sharp, dark ones.

"This may come as a shock to you. It is a long story and I cannot hide it, not when there is nothing to hide, since the charms are wearing off."

"What are you speaking about?"

Dumbledore gave a rueful smile. "Harry is not a Potter,"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Admit it-I updated pretty fast. I had loads of fun writing this chapter. The next chapter will be even better, promise! And the chapter after that is like as if the angst meter just exploded. Anyway, please be generous with your reviews and don't forget to tell me your reaction.

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***Six***

Snape stared. And then his face actually broke into a smirk. "Alright, Dumbledore. I am afraid that you have gone a little too far in your tales this time,"

"It is not a tale, Severus," Dumbledore sounded amused. "I knew you would be shocked, it was inevitable...long ago, Lily Evans came to me and asked me to help her, and conceal the fact that she was expecting. I helped her out and she was able to decieve James and avoid a major fight which would have occurred only because of a mistake. Lily Evans married James, yes, but Harry is not his child."

"What are you talking about?" Snape looked impatient. "Have you actually lost it this time? I don't have time for-"

"But, alas, you wont remember. She _obliviated_ you."

"Dumbledore-"

"However, she gave me the memory to store with myself for safe-keeping." Dumbledore said, gravely. "Severus, you will not remember, but it was well-known that Lily and James had a fight just before their marriage and Lily spaced out for a few weeks, incidently bumping into you."

Now Severus looked down at the table, fighting with his face. "Is _this_ your explanation, Dumbledore?" He asked, softly. "A complete lie?"

"I have the memory if you do not believe me," Dumbledore said, calmly. He _accioed_ an extremely dusty bottle with faintly shimmering blue liquid. He pointed to the pensieve. "Have a look. Lily gave it to me for safe-keeping,"

Severus clutched the bottle, still smirking, and went to the pensieve. He poured down the contents of the bottle and they swirled, silver-white, neither solid nor liquid, forming distorted images, images long forgetten.

XXX

"You know," Hermione said softly, as she sat in front of Harry, her face thoughtful. "Maybe I should look into this matter. I have a feeling something really _is_ going on here,"

"Dumbledore knows," Harry said. "I know he does. But he won't tell me,"

"Perhaps. Whatever it is, it's bad I presume,"

"But what could it possibly be?" Ron asked, roughly. "I mean, is Harry apparently turning into You-Know-"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, seeing Harry's suddenly pale and frightened face. "Of course not! Well, _hopefully_. We need to solve the mystery, just like we did in our first year. Remember the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah, you figured it was Snape who had stolen the stone but it actually Quirrel, wasn't it?" Ron joked.

"How could _I_ have known! Harry was the one who started the idea in the first place."

Harry smiled softly. "I was a kid, Hermione. I s'ppose I was just looking for an excuse to undermine Snape,"

"I suppose, as a kid, anyone who looked like a type of monster was evil to us," Ron snickered.

"Ron!" Hermione said again, very disapprovingly. "That's not very funny."

"Jokes aside, why don't we figure out what's happening here?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Of course. I'll go to the library first thing tomorrow," Hermione said, importantly.

XXX

Snape was in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking serene and calm. The office did not look too changed, but Dumbledore looked a little younger, not so many wrinkles on his face.

Standing in front of the desk, looking very anxious, was Lily Evans, tears spurting down her cheeks.

Severus moved closer to her, sliding his hand through her face and seeing it pass through.

"Please, please Albus, you must help me!"

"Of course, Lily, why wouldn't I? Please calm down and take a seat. I am sure I can help you if you restrain yourself,"

Lily gulped and pushed her dark red hair out of her face, sitting down. "I did a very bad thing," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I-I was angry, furious, blinded, Albus. I-I stumbled into him on my way down the alley. I didn't recognize him at first,"

"Who? Now there, please don't cry Lily."

"Severus! Severus Snape! He manipulated me, comforted me even though we hadn't met for years..." Lily sobbed. Snape froze.

"He-he said such things to me, Albus. I couldn't help it...I...we..." Lily flushed.

Dumbledore looked suddenly knowing. "And then?" He prodded.

"I _Obliviated_ him, I was so scared...I ran away-but it's been a while and I feel it. What will James say? What will James say when he finds out?" She cried.

"I can help," Dumbledore murmured. "On one condition..."

The memory ended here and Snape felt himself coming out of the pensieve, full of disgust, full of repulsion.

He breathed heavily. "What was she saying?" He demanded of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "When Lily and James fought, Lily was very upset. She tried to figure out things a little, and in an extremely strange coincidence, bumped into you. Apparantly, like Lily mentioned, you attempted to comfort her and things escalated from there. Lily was now aware of great treachery to James and out of fear, she _Obliviated_ you and ran away, coming to me. It was quite a while later, actually-she found out that something was wrong. I used a charm on her, Severus, I concealed it, so nobody would know about her accidental pregnancy. I charmed it so that she would give birth a few months later, so it wouldn't look suspicious. And when she ultimately made up and married James, and gave birth, she came to me again, and I charmed the child-I charmed his facial features, so it looked like he were James' son. Nobody except Lily and I knew. I used the strongest glamour charms-but they have worn off-the glamour charms are wearing off after all these years...Harry is your son, Severus, and out of a complete accident."

Severus was stock-still, unable to take it in. "And nobody ever told me, after all these years?" He didn't sound as if he believed a single word. "If this is true, I want my memory restored!"

"You want me to restore the _Obliviated_ memory, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, seriously.

"I want to know the truth!" Severus said, pleadingly.

"I will oblige. It is an extremely complex spell but I might just be able to do it..." Dumbledore concentrated and then muttered a few words, waving his wand at Severus, who froze and stared at him, suddenly paler than usual.

Abruptly, as if something had slapped him, the memories jolted into place-he remembered everything-the encounter, the argument, Lily breaking down and crying into his shoulder, him comforting her with sinister glee, things getting wilder and wilder until it was very indecent and he was kissing her softly and then lying down...Severus wanted to gag in disgust and shame, but there was more-Lily scrambling for her wand, her eyes wide, him staring at her in surprise until she had pointed her wand at him and had cried out the unforgivable words: "_Obliviate_!"

Severus felt fury build up in him. "I couldn't!" He shouted. "I couldn't have done that!"

"Severus, I know that you are upset-"

"What was I _thinking_?" He looked genuinely contrite. "What am I going to do? How can I tell him? This makes things so much more complicated-and you never told me!" Suddenly Severus was glaring at Dumbledore, his own wand out. "You never told me, you let me hate him, you let me suffer!-"

"Severus, please listen. I swore to Lily I would tell no one-"

"This is all a lie, I know it," Snape snarled, though without much conviction. "I could not have done such a thing,"

"You have the proof, Severus."

"But what am I going to _do_?" Snape moaned again.

"You need not tell him anything-I can speak to him. Or Harry need not know at all."

"You can't hide such a thing from him," Snape said, dangerously. "I won't let you manipulate any more people, Dumbledore."

"Well, fine then. I'll tell him,"

But Snape shook his head again. "No. You can't. How will I be able to look into his eyes?"

"The truth is the truth, Severus," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes, but how will he be able to look past such a-"

"That will be determined soon. Severus, I have told you about everything-you should go to your quarters and recover a bit. I will handle everything else,"

"Why did the glamours wear off?" Severus asked, weakly.

"As time goes on, even the strongest glamour charms wear off a bit. It has been years."

Severus gave a sickened smile. "Years indeed,"

XXX

The next day, after classes, Harry was suddenly summoned.

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked tentatively, seeing his friend's nervous face.

Neville produced a small, tied-up scroll. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this, Harry,"

Harry took the scroll curiously and said, "Thanks, Neville. I'll just read it, then,"

"Good luck. Bye, Harry!" Neville hurried off.

Harry opened the small paper and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like a word with you in my office. Please come right after your classes._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S.: Lemon Drops_

"Lemon drops?" Harry wondered aloud. And then it suddenly hit him-that was probably the password to the Headmaster's office.

He went at once to Dumbledore's office, sure that he would be getting some answers once and for all.

He didn't know just how right he was.

When he finally reached Dumbledore's office and sat down, Dumbledore sighed and looked solemm. "You said that you wanted to talk to me, Harry. I am sure that you have been very confused these days and have wanted to know about several things. Well, today is the day that I tell you a very big secret...Now, it may not sink it at first, and you may not believe me, but even so..."

Harry was getting excited. "Yes, Sir?"

"Harry...I am afraid that you are not the son of James Potter...Your mother actually went together with-"

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded. "Are you saying that my mother had an affair? How dare you say such a-"

"Harry, it was all a mistake. Your mother went with...with Professor Snape for a while," Harry froze, sickened. What the _hell_? "I'm afraid she only pretended to James that you were his son. I am sure that you must have figured out who's son your actually are by now. I am sorry to tell you this right now, and in such a rash manner, but I really did have to tell you at once-"

"Do you think I'm an _idiot_!?" Harry demanded. "SNAPE'S NOT MY DAD! This is just some-some stupid plan of yours-my mom would never have done that!" Harry stood up. "I don't know what you're trying to do, Professor, but I'm not going to hear a single word-"

"Harry, I understand how you feel about this. It is most unfortunate thing to happen. But this is only the truth. Professor Snape is your father, Harry, and he didn't know about this until now-"

"He-he _knows_?" Harry demanded. "I bet he forced my mother into it! WHY ISN'T HE FIRED?" Then Harry froze and smiled sickeningly. "I know you're lying. If I _was_ Snape's son, I wouldn't look like my dad, would I? I'm James Potter's son, Dumbledore, and I think you've made a mistake. He wouldn't have given his life for me otherwise."

Dumbledore sighed. "There are glamours put on you, Harry. Have you not experienced strange alterations to your looks? It is because the glamours I cast on you as a baby are wearing off. James did not know, Harry,"

"I want proof!" Angry tears of shock were flowing down his cheeks at this startling announcement. "I want proof!"

"Shall I take off the glamours, Harry?" Dumbledore cocked an eye-brow.

"No! You might just change my looks or something. I want solid proof!"

"I'm afraid there is only one memory and it is rather inappropriate for you to see," Dumbledore thought of the memory he had shown Severus. "Perhaps you and Professor Snape should talk about this for a while?"

"Like hell we will!" Harry snapped. "I don't believe a single word-I'm not speaking to him whether he _is_ my father or not. Even if he is, he forced my mother and I'm never going to forgive him for it! But he didn't, because I'm not his son-and I didn't come here to listen to some story you spun!" and Harry stomped out of the office and slammed the door, not even caring that he had just screamed his head off at the Headmaster.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ***cowers* I got an angsty response on both sites, but angsty in a good way. I was kind of surprised that everyone was so shocked. Everybody knows that I hardly write anything other than Snape/Harry stories! I kind of agree with the people who said that Lily is always innocent in every story. I really dislike Lily, too. She's not innocent at all. This chapter is just some innocent build-up. The real stuff happen in the next chapter.

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

***Seven***

Oh, Snape had thought that he had seen and remembered quite enough, but more memories seemed to be coming back into focus in his mind, very vivid now that Dumbledore had restored his memory...

_They were both languid and tired but he managed to whisper to her: "I love you,"_

_Immediately she stiffened and sat up, her eyes widening. "No," she said. "No."_

_"What do you mean?" He tried to reach for her hand but she leant away. "No! I don't love you! This was all a mistake!"_

_"What?" Now he was sitting up too, glaring at her. "What do you mean by that? I don't do one-night stands, Lily. You wouldn't have let me if you didn't lo-"_

_SLAP!_

_He gasped and suddenly his temper rose, looking at Lily, her palm raised._

_"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" He snarled. "Come back!"_

_But she was already running towards her outdoor cloak and looking in the pockets desperately._

_"LILY!" He yelled again._

_But she had found what she was looking for, and, her eyes widened with fear, she shouted: "Ob-Obliviate!"_

_There was a flash of light and he fell down with a thud...the next time he opened his eyes he was all alone..._

Snape shook away the memory, burying his head in his arms, breathing harshly.

_Knock Knock!_

He wanted to tell whoever it was to get lost, but he couldn't muster the energy to even look up. He ignored the knocks completely.

"Professor Snape, sir!" It was Draco's voice, distant and muffled. "It's important, sir!"

Snape got up with difficulty and opened the door. Draco was standing there, looking up at him with urgency.

"What is it, Draco? How dare you bother a teacher when they are at their quarters?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, sir," Malfoy said, confusedly. He _always _came to Snape's quarters-he _knew_ Snape. Why was the man so cross? "But it's Professor Umbridge. She wants you in her office immediately,"

"Tell her that I am busy," Snape began, snarling.

"I...I don't think she'll like that, Sir," Draco said, warily.

"Fine, fine, move aside, I'm coming," Snape snapped. He didn't feel like going anywhere at all. He felt more like dying.

He stomped off to the toad's office, while Malfoy watched him curiously. When he reached, he knocked at the door impatiently.

"Come in," the woman called.

Snape opened the door bad-temperedly. "You called for me, Professor?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah. Professor Snape. Take a seat. I'm afraid I want to speak to you about something,"

Once Snape was sitting in the most hideous office he had ever seen (even worse than Lockhart's and that was saying something), Umbridge began: "Now Snape...What did you and Professor Dumbledore speak about?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am aware of the frequent meetings the two of you have. I have the right to know why. As the High Inquisitor-"

"Your job," said Snape, in a dangerous voice. "Is to see if the teachers are satisfactory and if the school is being run properly. Not to pry in other's businesses-"

"I thought that you were on my side, Snape," Umbridge narrowed her bulging eyes. "I want to know what Dumbledore is planning. Surely, that is not such a difficult question?-"

"Whatever conversation Professor Dumbledore and I have is none of your concern, nor a very urgent matter. I should be going now, Professor," and with that, Snape left the office contemptuously, Umbridge goggling at him suspiciously.

As Snape walked back to his quarters, more awful memories were making themselves known, one by one...

_"I'm sorry. I used your shoulder as a handkerchief," Lily looked contrite, wiping her eyes._

_Severus just stared at her, mouth open. He wouldn't care whichever part of his body Lily used as a handkerchief-she was here, and that was enough. _

_He smiled-his usual, slow, hesitant, shy smile. "I feel so sorry for you. If only you hadn't gone after Potter..."_

_"He-he loves me, I know. I love him too, but I can't stomach him at times!"_

_"He isn't right for you, Lily." Severus said, his voice shaking as he tried to control himself. She was looking so beautiful, dark red hair all over her face and green eyes glittering softly. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if this was a good approach._

_Lily looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Then who is?" She said, sullenly. "I _did_ want to get married soon. I don't know what to do."_

_I am, Severus thought. He reached for her hand and held it. "Let me help you, Lily. We were friends,"_

_"We...we are friends. But you haven't told me yet, Severus, are you a Death Eater?"_

_"Nevermind all that," Severus said, firmly. "This is about you, not me. You shouldn't go with that jerk anymore. I know what's best for you, I'm your friend."_

_"Sn-Severus-"_

_Severus lost all sensible thought and kissed her impulsively, and, to his shock, Lily didn't seem too reluctant._

He had been 20 or so (maybe even younger) at that time-an age where anyone could make nasty mistakes. He hadn't done anything wrong, Lily had gone along with it-it wasn't how fault that she had chickened out at the end, come to her senses and seen his ugly face...and gone.

Ugly face. Severus felt like he had been punched. No wonder she had run off. He was ugly.

No, no he wasn't. He was behaving like a teenager, for God's sake. This had all happened years and years ago-he should forget it, move on, not come to stupid conclusions.

XXX

Harry didn't know he was crying in his rage until he wiped his face and felt the hot tears.

Whatever Dumbledore had said had sounded like a whole lot of rubbish. What if the man was manipulating him, forcing him to believe something untrue?

Snape could not be his father. True, he was going through changes, but he didn't look like Snape. He had his bright green eyes, not Snape's deep black, dark ones. He had his own ruffled hair, not Snape's straight oily strands.

His mother would never have betrayed James Potter in such a way. She wouldn't have gone with a jerk like Snape (who probably eyed her up) and she wouldn't have then pretended to Potter that he was his son.

That made her sound...sound so...oh nevermind!

_You could ask Snape and confront him about this. _Harry thought.

But he wasn't sure he wanted to. In fact, if he went within a few miles of Snape he might as well murder him in his rage. Better to stay away. Besides, it would be extremely awkward and he didn't want to hear any more lies or rubbish.

Yes, Harry was in denial.

XXX

"Harry?" Hermione said, timidly. "Harry, can I come in?"

"No. I don't feel like talking to anyone, Hermione," Harry said, from his bed.

"Harry, please, we're your friends. Tell us what happened to make you so upset,"

"I'm not upset,"

"Come on, mate," Ron's voice came from somewhere. "Don't hide stuff from us."

Harry sat up and glared at the pair of them. "I don't want to discuss anything, alright, so you can just push off, please,"

Ron and Hermione came closer. They both looked shocked and hurt.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione sounded close to tears. "Please, please tell us what happened!"

"He'll tell us when he feels like it, Hermione," Ron said, suddenly. His voice was quiet. "Right, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron and he suddenly knew why they were best friends. "Yeah. Yeah, thanks."

Ron nodded and led Hermione away.

"But-" she began desperately.

"Come on, we'll come back later. Let him breathe," Ron urged. Soon Harry was alone again.

He wanted to stay alone like this forever.

XXX

Severus tossed in a few more books into the suitcase, while his black clothes and other coats and jackets folded themselves magically. He intended to leave the school as soon as possible and live as an outcast somewhere far away.

He didn't care what Dumbledore said, or even what the Dark Lord said. They could threaten him with Azkaban or _Crucio_ all they liked; he was going to leave.

XXX

Harry was facing the mirror and gazing at his reflection. He looked helplessly at his face, his green eyes. He didn't know what to do. His insides were writhing with tension.

"I need to talk to Snape," Harry finally realised. He had to get some more answers. How many more secrets were being hidden from him?

He looked resolutely into the mirror and set out towards Snape's office.

He didn't tell Ron and Hermione where he was going. In fact, he avoided them and went out of the common room. Racing down into the dungeons, nervous and furious at the same time, Harry suddenly came face to face with Umbridge.

"Where are you going?" She looked suspicious, her bulging eyes narrowed.

"I need to speak to Professor Snape," Harry snapped. "I'm in a hurry," He tried to move past her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Why?" She asked, looking even more suspicious.

"He-he called for me," Harry lied, glaring at her.

"I see," Umbridge smiled nastily. "Well, you don't want to be late, do you?"

She walked away and Harry, thankful that the toad had gone, went back to his journey towards Snape's office.

Wondering briefly what Umbridge had been doing in the dungeons, Harry finally reached the office door and banged at it fiercely.

However, nobody came to open the door. It was locked and warded shut. But he didn't stop knocking, resolutely slamming his fist at the door until his knuckles were unbelievably sore.

"I have to speak to you!" Harry shouted.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing?" Harry turned around to see Malfoy staring at him with his usual sneer.

"None of your damned business, Malfoy-where is Snape?"

"Why?" Malfoy eyed his angry stance.

"Never you mind! It's important,"

"He's probably in his quarters. Why?" Malfoy demanded.

"Where are his quarters?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked shocked. "Why would you want to go in his quarters, Potter,? What are you trying to do?"

"Will you just tell me?"

"No, I wont," Malfoy sneered. "I want answers."

Harry was nearly shaking with impatience now. He wanted to punch Malfoy and he very nearly did so.

"I...Have to speak to him about a detention," Harry said, in forced calm, lying once again.

Malfoy sneered. "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry gulped back a large lump in his throat.

"His quarters are somewhere over there," Malfoy said, eyes narrowing suddenly, gesturing. He walked away.

Harry, surprised, went to find Snape's quarters. He was unaware of Malfoy sneaking behind him, intending to listen to the conversation that would occur.

XXX

When Harry finally found the quarters, he knocked on the door brashly, trying not to look nervous. He had every right to have this conversation.

It was not long before Snape, scowling at the interruption, opened the door. Harry saw Snape freeze when he saw him, paling so that his skin was the colour of sour milk.

"Potter?" His voice was not authoritative or low and sneering. It was actually apprehensive.

Even as Snape said 'Potter' he flushed. This boy wasn't a Potter at all.

"I want to talk to you, Snape," Harry said, insolently. He glared right into those dark eyes. "Now."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
